


Frozen Story Rewritten

by HermioneGranger001



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Inspired by Frozen (2013), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 10:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18826687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneGranger001/pseuds/HermioneGranger001





	Frozen Story Rewritten

Frozen Story Re written  
It was a cold snowy day in Erindale and Princess Luna was thinking of the coronation that was going to happen later that day. As Princess Luna opened her eyes she heard a knock on her bedroom door ,Come in she called as the door opened there stood Hermione in her Coronation Dress which was a stunning shade of crystal sea blue.  
You Look Beautiful Hermione said Luna as she got herself Ready for her Royal Coronation which was due to start at any moment and Luna Didn't want to be Late for the Most important moment of her life. She was feeling Nervous but she didn't show it ,I'll meet you in the Royal Ballroom Hermione Said Luna ,and with a twirl of her Crystal sea blue dress Hermione Left the room. Luna then looked at the picture of her with her mum and dad who had sadly lost their lives in a fierce storm whilst they were taking a voyage around the world and at that point Luna knew she had to put her sad past behind her and make this the best ever coronation that she had ever attended. As Luna made her way to the royal Ballroom she wondered if she had made her mum and dad proud of her and she wondered if she would ever find the right guy to live out the rest of her life with. she began to feel queasy but she managed to make it to the Royal Ballroom without embarrassing herself.Luna took a deep breath and threw open the Royal Ballroom doors as she did so everyone turned in astonishment and burst into applause for they had never seen someone looking so beautiful as herself. As Luna made her way down the red carpet she looked around her at all the different decorations that had been placed all around the ballroom ,these are lovely thought Luna as she made her way to the throne where her Sister Hermione was waiting for her ready for Hermione to be coronated. After the Cornantion is done Luna then makes her way over to the buffet table and bumps into Hans (Harry) and Luna starts coming over all flustered and her cheeks start turning a deep shade of red. Is everything alright Hans asks Luna ??. Luna then thinks to herself Everything is going well now that I've found the right person for me. She Then turns to Hans and as he turns to her they get lost in each others eye's . Luna and Hans go and find Hermione to ask for permission for them to get wed. They find Hermione sitting on the throne as they walk up to Hermione Luna squeezes Han's hand a little tighter and together they walk up to the throne .My lovely Sister Hermione says Luna I feel that I'm ready to marry this wonderful person may we have your Blessing . Hermione Then thinks about it for a few minutes and then Hermione says NO , why can't I have your blessing Hermione asks Luna , Hermione then replys with the fact that you just can't marry someone who you've just met .Then Hermione and Luna fight and Hermione's powers are revealed ,Every one turns and looks at Hermione in awe at which point Hermione then turns and runs away.Luna then Leaves Hans in Charge as She runs after Hermione ,as Luna runs after Hermione she comes across a spa so she goes into the spa and she asks the Person behind the counter if they've seen Hermione pass through ,I'm afraid not says the person behind the counter ,as Luna finishes thanking the person behind the counter she feels an icy wind blowing through the sauna and as she turns round she see a fairly shaven man and his reindeer standing there , she introduces herself as Luna who is the sister of the missing Hermione . I'll happily help you Look for your Lost sister says Kristoff and this is my reindeer Sven and we will happily help you Look for your missing Sister, Do you know where she's gone?? No I'm afraid I don't where my sister has gone did you want us to come and help you find your sister ?? Yes please said Luna , So Luna ,Kristoff and Sven set out to find Hermione . They find Hermione's Ice Castle and Luna says to Kristoff and Sven to wait outside until she's Spoken to Hermione about coming back home . Luna walks up to the massive icy door and knocks loudly on it . The door swings open and Luna Sees Hermione standing on the Balcony overlooking the kingdom ,Luna then Goes and Speaks to Hermione about coming back home to live in the Castle with her . Hermione Says she can't as everyone thinks she's an evil person for unleashing her powers in front of everyone . Luna then calls for Kristoff and Sven to come and persuade Hermione to come back home . Hermione then decides to take the advice given and the group of friends make their way back to the castle where they all live Happily ever after.


End file.
